


I only have eyes for you (my shallow man)

by corcordiivm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Oblivious, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcordiivm/pseuds/corcordiivm
Summary: Fra l’ideaE la realtàFra il movimentoE l’attoCade l’Ombra– T.S. Eliot, Gli Uomini Vuoti





	I only have eyes for you (my shallow man)

**Author's Note:**

> Cadis (Park Jimin), Dae-Hyun (Ji Chang-wook), Haneul (Park Min-young), Yulian (Taemin) non sono personaggi che ho creato o contribuito a creare io. Appartengono al mondo del roleplay, la mia invece è un'opera di fantasia nata sulla base del mio fangirling per la dinamica. Yo-oh!

La sera, quando le luci in casa si spengono, Haneul si ritira in camera da letto per dedicarsi a quella che lei definisce la propria personalissima skin-care beauty routine composta da lozioni per il corpo ed avocado tagliuzzato sul mobile, e nessuno sembra avere più bisogno di una sua consulenza sugli spostamenti della merce, Dae-hyun ritrova se stesso. E i suoi libri, la sua musica, Cadis.  
Ma questa non è una sera come tutte le altre, forse avrebbe dovuto già intuirlo dal tonfo del proprio gomito contro lo spigolo della libreria, accompagnato dalla caduta in serie di tutti i suoi romanzi dalla mensola più alta; o ancora, dal fatto che non trovi più il suo disco preferito, l'originale in edizione limitata del '59 dei The Flamingos. È una serata che ce l'ha con lui sin dalle prime ore, e la conferma gli arriva quando lo schermo del cellulare si illumina, rivelando il nome di Cadis a capo di un messaggio quasi indecifrabile. _Sei brillo_ , gli scrive digitando frettolosamente con una mano, perché tiene l'altra inabissata in un cumulo di copertine dei vinili, alla ricerca di quello andato apparentemente perduto. _Sonyo felixcwe_ è la risposta che gli arriva, come conferma del suo stato di ubriachezza. Dae-hyun sbuffa, una buona dose di condensa ha opacizzato la vetrata che dà sulla città, appannandola al punto tale che gli è impossibile vedere il riflesso del casino creato nello studio. Abbandona la ricerca del 45 giri, scoprendo che al mucchio dei libri rovesciati sul pavimento ora si è aggiunto quello di dischi e cd sparpagliati ogni dove sul mobile che corre lungo la parete del suo ufficio. Non è decisamente una buona serata, Cadis gliene ha dato la conferma. E lui, forse per sistemarla, forse per sfuggire all'odore di avocado che permea l'appartamento nei giorni in cui Haneul si imbelletta tutta, forse per raccattare il senso della giornata perso nel T.S. Eliot caduto sottosopra ed i vinili accatastati in malo modo, decide di andare a vedere come sta Cadis. In un moto irrazionale e frenetico indossa cappotto e sciarpa sui vestiti che ha messo al mattino, sfila le chiavi della macchina da un cassetto ed esce di casa. In un certo senso è confortante che, nonostante non abbia affatto trovato se stesso stasera, né i libri, né tantomeno la sua musica, gli rimanga perlomeno Cadis. Un Cadis poco più brillo, che sa decisamente cavarsela da solo, ma che lui ha preteso di ricacciare sotto la propria ala protettrice stasera più degli altri giorni. Difatti il cellulare continua a vibrare di messaggi, richieste di non prendersi il disturbo a venire rimaste evidentemente inascoltate – perché lui ha già messo in moto.

 

Mezz'ora dopo, o forse meno, perché la Seoul infreddolita e nevosa non fa gola nemmeno ai turisti più avventurieri, Cadis è seduto sul sedile accanto a quello del guidatore e ha sbattuto la portiera al richiuderla, come per far notare che non aveva bisogno della sua assistenza. Ma intanto si allaccia la cintura di sicurezza e si mette comodo contro lo schienale del sediolino.  
“Hai le guance tutte rosse,” Dae-hyun constata, spostando lo sguardo sui pomi scarlatti tramite lo specchietto retrovisore. “Cosa stavi bevendo?” Aggiunge, avendo in mente tutt'altro che intrattenere una placida conversazione tra un semaforo e l'altro delle vie principali. Potrebbe raccontargli de _Gli uomini vuoti_ schiuso nel mezzo della quinta sezione sul pavimento, sotto una caterva di altri libri di poesie e opere drammatiche, che non si è degnato di raccogliere, o del suo vinile preferito attualmente introvabile. Cosa ne penserà Cadis della sua serata? Magari che basterebbe bere qualcosa anche a lui. “Era soltanto della birra, niente di che.” Gli arriva in risposta, ed in effetti ora che ha parlato è odore di malto quello che si disperde nell'abitacolo, una nota dissonante se si considera che a lui ha sempre associato fragranze delicate. Le luci dei lampioni gli scorrono sul volto, trapassandolo da angolo ad angolo, rinnovando di volta in volta la sua _brilla_ spensieratezza. In verità non ha mai visto Cadis così allegro, ma decide di non farglielo notare, godendosi la mano che il giovane gli ha allungato sul ginocchio più vicino alla leva del cambio. Cadis punta le unghie come artigli nella sua pelle ogni qualvolta il tono del suo discorso si fa più fomentato, divertito. Quasi sicuramente neanche se ne rende conto, preso dagli arrovellamenti nonsense tipici delle persone alticce. Ma lui lo sente, la stoffa dei pantaloni si increspa lì dove il ragazzo stringe la presa, un piacevole ronzio si diffonde appena sotto la superficie della pelle. Avverte nel gesto un'intimità che con altri giudicherebbe inopportuna e soffocante, ma che con Cadis diventa vellutata poesia. “Dov'è che stiamo andando?” Del respiro caldo gli carezza la guancia. Cadis è sporto verso di lui, ha la bocca morbida arricciata in una smorfia interrogativa, le pupille leggermente dilatate, l'aria di chi sta complottando la sua disfatta (e ci sta riuscendo). “Yulian abita dall'altro lato–” proclama in maniera eclatante, pare voler aggiungere qualcosa quando si mette ad indugiare con lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, una serie di versi incoerenti sprizza fuori dalle labbra morsicate. Ad un certo punto Dae-hyun teme che l'altro possa spingersi fuori dall'auto in corsa e, quindi, si costringe a smettere di prestare attenzione alla fonte di calore data dalla mano al momento dormiente sul proprio ginocchio e ad allungare lui un braccio per eventualmente acciuffarlo. Ma non succede niente: Cadis si immobilizza con il naso appiccicato al finestrino, il respiro un po' tremolante.  
Dae-hyun ritrae la propria mano, tornando a dedicarsi al volante. Al prossimo incrocio saranno sul rettilineo che conduce a casa sua. Sapeva che ci sarebbero andati dal primo istante: a chi vuole prendere in giro? “Non è lì che stiamo andando.” Cadis capirà _non da Yulian_ , com'è giusto che sia; lui, invece, si illude di poter tergiversare con i propri istinti. Non è del resto questo che fanno gli uomini vuoti? Lasciano che la propria vita vada a rotoli per perseguire un obiettivo normalmente irraggiungibile, ma ora brillo sul sedile, febbricitante perché non è lì che stanno andando, impaziente perché è all'inferno che si stanno dirigendo. _Non da Yulian_.

 

Tra i due potrebbe addirittura essere lui quello che ha bevuto: è imprudente nel modo in cui si addentra in casa, Cadis aggrappato al suo fianco per puro diletto e non perché ne abbia bisogno, le scarpe di entrambi abbandonate nei pressi della porta. Sorpassano lo studio, ma non passa inosservato il trambusto che vi regna. Se solo l'altro sapesse che lui credeva di avere tutto sotto controllo fino ad un'ora prima. Mette a tacere le richieste di spiegazioni con un'occhiata ammonitrice.  
L'abitazione è completamente al buio e lui pare un completo estraneo che si aggira per i suoi corridoi. Dalla camera da letto non proviene suono e le luci sono spente. Haneul si è resa conto di essere rimasta sola per un po'? Considera l'idea che non far fronte al dissidio morale oggi significa non pensare neanche alle conseguenze che questo comporta. Non oggi, almeno, dato che evidentemente non è la sua giornata.  
Cadis si rivela essere un insieme di membra ebbre di vitalità, ma troppo vacillante per poter starci dietro. Lo vede capitombolare sul letto della camera degli ospiti, dopo essere inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi, finendo con la faccia seppellita nella trapunta floreale. “Fa' attenzione: ti ho portato qui perché non potessi attentare alla tua vita.” Scopre nelle proprie parole un velo di bonaria supponenza, ha osato intendere che lui è il padrone della sua vita tanto da dover prendersene cura quando si trova in uno stato precario e, velocemente, la sua presunzione mascherata da buona azione gli si ritorce contro. “Ah! Ma davvero? Allora non avresti dovuto scomodarti. Sono sopravvissuto a molto peggio che ad una bottiglia di birra di troppo.” Cadis lascia trasparire la sua irritazione in stoccate avvelenate, come suo solito. La luce proveniente dal piccolo abat-jour di lato gli conferisce un aspetto insidioso. Prima che possa ricominciare, però, Dae-hyun gli dà le spalle, si priva di sciarpa e cappotto, allenta il nodo della cravatta e fa per continuare a spogliarsi. “Che cosa stai facendo?” Perlomeno adesso è sicuro di aver dirottato l'attenzione altrui su qualcosa di diverso, paradossalmente meno compromettente. Ma che cosa sta facendo, al di là dell'atto materiale di svestirsi, non lo sa e né ritiene attualmente importante saperlo. Al dissidio morale potrà pensarci domani, come già preventivato.  
Cadis lo imita, spogliandosi anche lui. Una pila di vestiti si accatasta da parte sua sulla sedia, da parte dell'altro ai piedi del letto. Quando ritorna ad osservarlo sono rimasti entrambi in mutande, e si riscopre a non avere occhi che per lui. Si accovaccia piano, giungendo al materasso quando è ormai in ginocchio; Cadis, un angelo biondo che lo sovrasta, un'espressione troppo vispa in volto per non capire cos'è che sta succedendo. Finalmente gli sorride, a modo suo. Tende un angolo delle labbra verso l'alto: l'insidia lascia il posto alla rassicurazione. Lo invita a raggiungerlo sul letto, facendogli un cenno d'assenso con il capo. Dae-hyun assume la posizione di un corridore sulla linea di partenza, che aspetta soltanto lo sparo dell'arbitro di gara per partire verso la propria meta. E da che l'obiettivo gli sembrava inarrivabile, adesso ce l'ha ad un palmo dal naso, odora di birra e aspettativa.

 

“Tu, piuttosto, cosa mi stai facendo?” Gli viene spontaneo chiedere a lui, a se stesso. Se non altro, in un'ubriachezza di sentimenti ed emozioni è stato bravo abbastanza da ricavare un quesito sobrio. Gli tirerebbe la risposta fuori con la forza se potesse. Eppure non sono pugni e percosse ciò a cui vorrebbe destinarlo, la sua idea di prigione inizia tra le proprie braccia e si conclude sulla lingua. Ciononostante non lo sfiora nemmeno, stazionario su una linea immaginaria, s'illude che sia Cadis a dare il via o, al contrario, ad espellerlo per una falsa partenza.  
La risposta arriva in un silenzio pieno d'amore. Cadis si ritrae verso i cuscini, preme la mano con cui prima gli artigliava la gamba sul materasso, gli fa posto accanto a sé, sotto le lenzuola dove veramente potranno incontrarsi. Il piccolo lume viene spento, nel buio delle tenebre, con le braccia avvolte attorno alle forme di chi vuole tanto proteggere quanto imprigionare a sé, Dae-hyun finalmente ritrova se stesso dove mai si sarebbe aspettato di essere.

 

Poi una scia del profumo intenso dell'avocado gli solletica le narici. Dae-hyun sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte per abituarsi al buio dell'ambiente, ha ancora la schiena di Cadis impressa nel proprio torace, le loro mani strette sullo stomaco del minore. Il respiro dell'altro è regolare, allora lui si volta piano sul cuscino per concentrarsi sui suoni che provengono oltre la porta chiusa della loro stanza. _You are here, sha bop sha bop, and so am I, sha bop sha bop_ suona il vinile dei The Flamingos che credeva di aver smarrito, Haneul canta con la sua voce flebile ed un po' incrinata dalla camera da letto padronale. _Maybe millions of people go by, but they all disappear from view, and I only have eyes for you_. 

E _non già con uno schianto ma con un lamento_ finisce il mondo che Dae-hyun, l'uomo vuoto, ha fino ad ora conosciuto.


End file.
